KuroHarry
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: On that night so long ago, Harry and his little sister Lucy are separated and Harry is picked up by a firend of Lily's, one by the name of Kurohime. I own nothing.


Kuro-Harry

Sum: On that night so long ago, Harry and his little sister Lucy are separated and Harry goes missing. I own nothing.

Bullet one

Twelve years later and a surprise

AN-Harry is taken by Kurohime from the Dursleys door step and Lucy left with the Weasley family because she wasn't in need of "Protection". Really starts in what would be Harry's second year. Go to my profile for a picture of the woman Kurohime.

---Number 4 Privet Drive-Day of Voldamort's defeat---

"Dumbledore, you can't leave the boy-who-live with these…these…Muggles." said McGonagall, looking at Dumbledore, who was holding Harry. "I'm afraid I must. There are the only blood relatives that can take care of him the only reason I'm not sending Lucy here is because no one would suspect her at the Weasley's." replied Dumbledore, setting Harry on the door step with a letter. "But, these people are the worst sort of muggles I've ever seen." said McGonagall, as Dumbledore walked away. "I know, but they will take care of Harry." replied Dumbledore, as he disappeared with a crack with McGonagall following after.

After the two disappeared as woman about six foot two with pure white hair and blue eyes with beauty marks under each eye. She was wearing black high heels with red straps and very tight pants and shirt that left nothing to the imagination with red ropes around her shoulders and waist that had a long sash like rope on the left side, she was also wearing fingerless gloves that forearms that looked like a katana's grip, she also has several domes one her that had different Kanji on them. The truly different thing about her was that she had a large gun that had a hilt of a katana for the grip and a large revolver barrel that had gold designs on them and a modern day gun barrel on that that had a Kanji for Senryu carved into the side. This was the deadly Kurohime.

"So, you're Harry. The thing's I do for Lilly." said Kurohime, picking up Harry and the letter. As all this happened all Harry did was stare at Kurohime and try to grab her rope earrings. "You'll be a strong man, I'll turn you into the man among dogs." said Kurohime, taking hold of Harry's hand and walked away into the night, not to be seen again for another twelve years.

---Twelve years later Kurohime's dimension---

Knock, knock, knock. Old man Dumbledore was hoping that the lady Kurohime would answer the door and allow him to get her to be a teacher. When the door open, Dumbledore was quite pleased that she would hear him out. "Hello, Dumbledork, what can I do for you?" asked Kurohime, looking like she was in pain just being near him. "I was hoping to convince you to teach at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, with a look of desperation. "I'm sorry but I have business to do here, but I could send my apprentice. I'll send him on September first." said Kurohime, while dismissing Dumbledore, by closing the door on his face. After the door closed Dumbledore, disappeared with a crack, glad that he got a student rather then nothing.

After Kurohime was sure Dumbledore was gone she yelled out. "Harry! Get your ass down here!" "What you old witch!" yelled a voice from the shadows five feet from her. "Did you hear all that?" asked Kurohime, looking at the green eyed boy. "Yes, I'll get packed and send something's ahead so my student's don't get side swiped." said Harry, turning to the stairs. "Harry you're still my apprentice." said Kurohime. "Only because I can't beat you yet." replied Harry, running up the stairs. "Damn kid." said Kurohime, with a small smile on her face and a mother's love in her eyes (If you know the Kurohime story you know what this is about).

---Two weeks later- September first---

When I call your name please come up and put on the sorting hat. Albacore Maria." called Professor McGonagall, as the students one by one got sorted into houses till only two remand. "Potter, Lucy" called McGonagall, as a girl about four foot three with blazing red hair and green eyes ran up to the stool and sat down only for that hat to call out Gryffindor not a minute later. "Weasley, Ginevra." called McGonagall, as Ginny went up to the stool and the hat shouted Gryffindor before even touching her head. "Well, not that the sorting done, I would like to introduce the new defense against the dark arts teacher, but they aren't here yet. So, let us start the feast." said Dumbledore, when the doors to the great hall slammed open with a bang.

When everyone looked they saw was a boy about twelve with two white wolves that had six legs. The boy was about five foot with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing mid-shin high combat boots with black jeans and a tight black shirt that caused the girls to blush a little, with a sleeveless floor length coat and fingerless gloves and a large hat that covered his left eye. The cloths weren't what got peoples attention, what did was the large gun that looked like Kurohime's only with silver designs and a gold tassel instead of red and the rifle on his back that looked like a longer version of the gun that was just to the right of his belt buckle.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore, as the student's started to whisper. "I'm Kurohime's apprentice, Harry Potter is the name, death is my game." replied Harry, as the two wolves started to disappear and causing that student body to go into even more whispers but one student stared at Harry like he was going to disappear. "QUITE! yelled Dumbledore, getting the student to stop talking. "Good, now Mr. Potter, I was not aware to you being Kurohime's apprentice. Might I ask how that came to be?" asked Dumbledore, trying to look Harry in the eye. "No, you may not, Dumb-as-a-door." replied Harry, getting a few laughs. "I see, oh well, Student's this is the new DADA teacher apparently, Professor Potter." said Dumbledore, as Harry walked up to the head table and sat down in the only opened seat as all this happened the student's started clapping but somewhat unsure.

"Hold it. How can he be a teacher? He's no older then us!" yelled Molfoy, jumping up from his seat. "Mr. Molfoy, Professor Potter carries the mark of the magic gunslingers and therefore proves that he's more then a master at defense against the dark arts." replied Dumbledore, shutting up any complaints from students and teachers as none of then knew what a magic gunslinger was. "Now that that's settled let us eat." said Dumbledore, as they began the feast with much talking but most of it was about Harry.

---Gryffindor table ---

"Hey Lucy, aren't you glad to see your brother?" asked Ginny, sitting next to Lucy. "Yeah, but we don't really know each other." said Lucy, looking up to the head table. "Strange that he's a teacher though." said Hermione, sitting acrossed from Lucy and Ginny. "Maybe he just that good." replied Lucy, taking a swig of something. "Yeah but was that thing on his hip?" asked Ron. "It's a gun, a muggle weapon. Think of it as a curse that will kill you with out words." explained Hermione, to Ron and the purebloods at the table. "I see, so he could kill us with that thing?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry, who had his gun out and showing it to Flitwick. "Yes, even if it misses a vital organ it can still kill you. There was a time when gunmanship was very important and people of that time were deadly because some could kill you before you could draw your wand. The technique was called shooting from the hip." said Hermione, scaring some of the purebloods with the deadly info.

---General P.O.V---

"Alright everyone, now that we have been feed and watered, I have a few start of term notices. First, students are reminded that the forbidden forest is just that and some of our older students would be wise to remember that as well. Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you magic in the corridors is prohibited and a list of prohibited items is out side of Mr. Filch's office. Well, that's all, prefects please lead the students under you to the dorms." said Dumbledore, as the students got up and started to leave.

After the student's left the teachers left through the door on the side and went into a meeting room. "Alright now that the student's are going to bed we all can speak and not worry." said Dumbledore, sitting down at the round table. "I must ask. How can a child teach children and be given respect?" asked McGonagall, looking at Harry. "Easy, I'll only teach those that respect me. Don't give me that look, McGonagall, what I'm going to teach them they must understand that if used incorrectly it will not help them, only kill them. I was taught with one rule pounded into me every day. The difference between live and death is just a twitch of the finger and if I disrespect someone there finger would twitch without warning." replied Harry, as the teacher got grim looks on there faces. "I see, very well, I think we have had our fill of grim stories this night. Let us get to bed." said Dumbledore, as they all got up and dispersed.

End chapter


End file.
